The present invention relates to microscopes, and microscope accessories. More particularly, the present invention relates to an ergonomic support device comprising an adjustable base attachable to the base of a microscope.
Standard microscopes require that the operator lean forward in a static position to look into the instrument, and maintain that position when operating the instrument for extended periods of time. Thus, conditions that may be encountered while operating a microscope include repetitive motion, awkward posture, and stress, which are contributing factors to cumulative trauma disorders. Cumulative trauma disorders (CTDs) include several syndromes characterized by eye strain, backaches, neck pain, headaches, and repetitive-strain injuries such as carpal tunnel syndrome. CTDs are estimated to account for more than 50 percent of all workplace illnesses, with as many as 14 to 18 million cases in the U.S. work force.
An ergonomic support device for a microscope which would adapt the instrument to human capabilities and limitations associated with its operation, is desirable. In that respect, the present invention is directed to an adjustable microscope base which is attachable to a microscope. The base comprises dual adjusters which can be used to raise or lower the pitch or tilt angle of an attached microscope so that the operator is forced to maintain a more neutral position in the neck, back, and shoulder areas. Thus, the present invention can reduce the level of discomfort and risk of CTDs previously encountered due to the constant load on the neck, back and shoulders created by the forward lean in operating a microscope.